Life Is Wierd !
by ProtoPony
Summary: Read the title and please leave a review
1. The Beginning

Life Is Weird !?

Prologue

"It all started on a normal day at home woke up ate something sat down in the living room and watched whatever I watched that happened to be on youtube or t.v but then the wonkiest thing happened."what was that sound." I walked around to look to see if it was one of my pets more than likely my cat but he was outside so what was it. "Sounded like it came from the hall i better check it out even if its against my better judgement but then again its only fun if its stupid so here I go." I went in to the hall to find a mirror but strangely enough there was no reflection when I looked in it that's when the stranger thing happened. " What the heck is that feeling on my leg oh oh on oh god no oh god please no not this anything but this." Of course when I looked down there were tentacles warped around my legs then the next thing you swoop right in to the mirror then darkness. I woke up and I was astounded by what I saw the moment my eyes opened." Where in the world am I." I was alone and I had absolutely no idea of where to go or where I was. " Well I guess I'd better start looking around there's only sand, water, tress, and that's it but I think my eyes are playing tricks on me everything's eight bit." I tried dig in the sand but it just shrank in to a smaller block that could fit in my pocket. " Oh well i guess i'd better go find a village if there are any." I walked for about an hour or what seemed before finally finding a village and they were being attacked by zombies well they were trying to get in the doors anyway but mostly to no avail.  
" I guess i should help maybe ah lets do it man I got to stop talking to myself." I walked up to a zombie and it looked blocky and could only attack with its arms by moving them upward I snuck up behind one and broke its neck and opened the door and walked in and then closed said door looked around found a chest with a stone sword in it I grabbed it then went to town. A few minutes latter I was done and it was day time so no more came i then walked up to a villager." Excuse me but can you tell me where I am." You are in Minecraftia why ask such a silly question."  
So I was in Minecraftia well better then nowhere I guess I better ask how this place works." Sorry to bother you again but could you tell me how this world works." "What are you talking about." " Well i'm new to this so I need a little help," " Oh O.K read this then." "thanks mister." "no problem." The Book was called A Survival Guide to Minecraftia it had recipes, rules, and some pretty useful thing that could help along the way."Well I better find an empty house to call my own for now but first things first make a bed I have ti find a sheep and kill it since I don't have any shears well I better get looking." I went looking found what i need and more the headed back." Well now that I'm done exploring I'd better take a nap." I went in to the to lay down my bed was hidden under the floor so I couldn't be caught off guard by a mob or any unwanted guest and sure enough after what seemed an hour a heard my door open." Any one here." I woke from my sleep but did not answer the voice sounded feminine around sixteen-ish "Hello HELLO whew good no ones home at least for now better get some rest." After all the sounds sub sided i walked up stairs looked around and found a girl one of the extra beds she had cat ears a cheetah print bra and skirt that barely covered her thighs her hair was orange and stopped in the middle of her back but the weird thing was she had ten tails all orange a big i thought she looked harmless enough so I went to talk to her. " Excuse me miss." "Hmm who's there." she looked and was surprised to see another person in the house. "May I ask what you're doing here." " Ahh sorry i thought now one was home I'll leave now sorry for the intrusion." " No its fine you can stay I ans excuse me for sounding stereotypical but don't cats sleep out side." "Sometimes I do but there were creepers out there." " Oh you mean those exploding green dicks i saw a couple of em be for there annoying but not a threat to any thing but humans so why hide." " Because they hate cats." " Why. " " Because cats hate them cause they all ways try to kill us." " Oh well you can stay for the night then if you like I'll be sleeping down there." I point to the location of my bedroom. " Thanks very much I will good night then" " Same to you." TO BE CONTINUED


	2. The Meaning of Names

The next day I got up to get some food from the cow near the village edge when I came back the cat girl was awake." Morning miss " " Morining to you to but please don't call me miss." " Well then I guess its time to tell each other our names mine's Decance how bout you ? " Mine's Ordent mine has meaning does yours ?" " Yeah it does." "Well." "Well what." "What does it mean tell me its meaning." " I'll tell you later tell me yours for now." " Fine it means cristal clear non-order what do you think. "I like it its almost close to mine." Well I'll be back later if you stay be sure not to trash the place I don't know how long I'll be here 'K." " 'K but don't treat me like a citten I'm a grown kat ok and just so you know im sixteen." " So am I but the real question is are you staying or not." " Y-y-yeah I'll stay." " 'K and your cute when your nervous bye now." " Neayyyy don't call me cute I just met you and wait its getting dark out oh man now I've got to go get him I hope he's ok." " Well that was fun but now I think I'm lost oh well I've got my weapons I'll be o.k I think." " Ah were is he I hope isn't dead yet I'd better hurry." Whats your hurry cutie why don't you dith the lost one and come with me." " No tha... (Endermen...no) I fine I have to find a freind later." "Hold it I wasn't asking." " No Decance help please help me." "Huh uh oh I think I just got her in to some monumental trouble better help her out I owe her that much now I've just got to find her." Hey stop fighting I don't want to hurt ya now come here." " No I won't I don't want to go with you find someone who does." " Now why would I do that when there's a perfectly good cat to show a good time now come here." " Dude no one likes a pushy guy now leave the lady alone Ordent go on home I'll take care of him."" No we both have to go he's to strong for you ummm whats that in your ears?." " You just noted them they've been there the whole time don't worry I have my name to protect me now go and when i get home I'll tell you the meaning of my name." "Hay don't ignore me my name has meaning to but hay." Hay for horeses and I don't care about your name now ether go or I'm goning to turn my music on and that won't be purty cause I won't be able to hear your screams for mercy." He picked me up by the throught then I turned my music just to say its Tech N9ne Sickology 101 " I warned you now I won't be able to here your screams." I grabed his arm and crushed it. " Ahhhhhh let go let go." He hit me in the chest I'm purty sure he almost went through so i did they same but only went halfway throughl." Ahhhhh no I won't die not now I can't." " I warned you now look at you dead at my feet." What." I then smaked his head off his shoulders now that thats over I'd better release him from my mind before he realy dies oh wait I'd better paint the portrait now " The blood wrose and painted a picture of the Enderman in his mind the Picture was him with weapons all through him in his chest his armes legs while he was chained to a wall its the meaning ofmy name that made such a beautiful picture portrait thats all I could think as he left my mind. After he was out he let me go. " Now that's over I can turn of my music hmp that was... fun. " What did you do you started laughing after you turned on that thing in your ears what are they and what did you do." " Wellthe things in my ears are memory phones they play all the songs I've rembered up to now and what I did is what my name lets me do kill him painfully painless." " Decance whats it mean" " If I tell you won't like me 'K so lets go back so you can go home first its closer there right." "Right" Once we got back " Alright now tell me whst it means." " You sure you want to know if you do you might not like it." " I know that but this is to weird for me not to know." " Yeah life's weird that way anyway my name Decance The only Bloodest most Beautiful Death in the World in its Entirety." WHAT. "


	3. My Name Has This Much Meaning Meh

Chapter 3

"What you mean to tell me is that you have quite literally the most dangerous name in Minecraftia." Yes Katly" One Don't call me that Two how can you be so calm." Simple I don't care its the name i was given from birth I can't help that." "Oh well just don't go telling everyone your name." "But what if they ask for it what do i tell them then."I don't know make something up." Ohhhhh so you do care that's sweet but trust me I can take care of my self." " I know but hay-." Hays for horses and you can say what you want but I can see your true feelings and you do care so I'll try and be more careful and now I'm off." "Where are you going and don't say nowhere unless you want me to follow you all day." " But what will the people say Kittly." Don't call me that ether and I don't care I'll just tell them I'm showing you around." " But will they believe that I don't think so." You just don't want me to go with you now do you."Truthfully I don't care ether way KittyKat but it could be a little dangerous." Where are you going and stop making up names for me." " No and The End" "WHAT do you have a deth wish." "Some times but that's besides the point I'm going so are you or what." "I have to." "Why" " YOUR AN IDIOT THAT'S WHY." " Good then lets get the stuff we need and lets go.'' " Mind if I ask why." " Because I want to fight someone truly strong and the Ender Dragon Sounds just right." "I don't think that's a good idea.'' " I know that's what makes it fun." " Fine lets get the stuff and go." "Good we need weapons and armor and stufs go get what you need and we'll meet back here." "Fine and don't leave me behind." "Wouldn't even think of it. (That's a lie but I won't this time) bye and hurry back."I will." About lets say 2-5 hours later. "Got all you need KittyMe." "Sto know what for get it and yes full diamond and enchanted too." "Cool" What about you Decance Wat are you bringing to fight." "Nothing now lets go and don't worry I'll be OWOWOWOWOWOWOWWOW LET GO LET GOLET GO THAT HURTS BAD PLEASE LET GO" "WHY SHOULD I YOUR BEING STUPID AGAIN MAYBE I SHOULD TELL THEM YOUR NAME AND END YOUR LIFE NOW ugh why do i try." " FINALLY you let go you know you should not grab a guy there ever right at least not with out permission." Calm down it was only your throat." "Still any way lets go and its not like I'll lose any way." "Fine the only way for you to learn is the hard way then." YAY LETS GO."


	4. My Name Is Meaning Full More Meh

Chapter 4

"Uh one thing." "Yah what." "How do we get there." " Follow me." " No tutorial please." "Fine lets just go find a Ender Dungeon (I'll speed pat this ) oh there's an entrance to one there lets go."(Or not) " Cool" "Alright good thing I have the Ender Eyes." "Oh those are fermented Ender Perls right." "SO you do know something." "If you keep being mean to me I'll have to start making you moan." "Sure you will." "Want me to prove it just say the words and I will." "And what would those words be."What do you think." "Fine then Make Me Moan." "..." " Well hay were did this shadow come form whow ah hmmhmhmn that hurt ow k I guess you did make me moan hay were are you huh uhoh goodness whats this feeling." "Told you I'm going to make you moan till you beg me to stop but you have to mean it k." " K" "Lets start" "AHHAHHAHAHAH what I what whats going on I What AHAHAH Too good ahhah wow this is hahah AHHA (Just so you guys know tentacle raps not right but its fun as hell and yah I May not have wrote them in but we've all seen enough hentai too know where that was going) Hours later. " I'm done " "AWWWWW Why I was having fun" " Thats why pulse we need to go so lets go." Hmph fine but" " But not your in my mind so open your eyes."There open oh I guess they weren't K lets go fight the Ender Dragon." We go."


End file.
